


'Til Kingdom Come

by ItsOnlyAPenName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggression, Aggressive Dean, Children, Dark Dean Winchester, Dean in Hell, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Hell, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Relationships, Kings & Queens, M/M, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sassy Castiel, Sexual Content, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyAPenName/pseuds/ItsOnlyAPenName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Modern Times:</p><p>Demon!Dean and Abaddon are the King and Queen of Hell, and they'll be damned if anyone tries to challenge their newly established kingdom, or its power. Especially if that someone is Crowley.</p><p>And it doesn't help that neither Sam nor Castiel can seem to let Dean go. So in a last ditch effort to save Dean from himself, Sam and Castiel ally with Crowley in an attempt to help him take back the throne. And they're willing to wage an all out war in order to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean picked up the copy of _Demon’s Digest_ that had just been placed on the table in front of him. In big bold letters, the title read: _King and Queen of Hell Expecting their First Child._  

“This is atrocious.” Abaddon’s voice rang. Dean picked up his head in order to look at his wife, who was standing above him. 

“Good morning to you too.” Dean sighed, dropping his fork onto his plate. “What’s the problem?” 

“Are you kidding. Look!” She pointed at the picture on the front page. It was a fairly official photo of her and Dean holding hands on the front steps of their palace. It was taken a week prior as they were leaving for their most recent public appearance. “This is a completely unflattering photo of me. I look fat.” She continued to point at the photo with her freshly manicured red pointer finger. 

“Okay first of all, you’re not fat…” He wiped his hand on his black robe before tugging on the rope of his wife’s matching one. The loose knot came undone, exposing the small baby bump beneath her red nightgown. “You’re just pregnant.”

“It’s an unflattering photo none the less.” Abaddon asserted. Dean grabbed his wife and planted her on his lap. He moved her hair to one side and placed a tender kiss on the back of her neck before wrapping one of his arms around her, letting his hand come to wrest on her slightly protruding belly. She was only two months along. 

“You look beautiful, okay.” Dean cooed as he rubbed her stomach. 

“I know, but still.” Abaddon huffed, “This is unacceptable. I want their heads.”

Dean knew his wife was overreacting but he didn’t want to deal with her whining any longer. 

“You!” Dean’s eyes turned black and he pointed to one of their servants who was holding a glass jug of milk. “Come here.” He pointed to the ground next to his chair and the servant came scurrying over.

“King?” She said, kneeling down by his side, the jug of milk still in her hands. Dean threw the magazine in front of her face. 

“Find me the photographer who took this photo and the editor of this piece of trash. They’ve upset my wife, _their Queen._ Bring them to me.” Dean boomed. 

“Yes sir. Right away.” The servant nodded but kept her head down, not daring to look into Dean’s bloodcurdling black eyes. She got up with the jug and scampered out of the room.

“I want to be the one to kill them when they get here.” Abaddon exhaled before getting off of Dean’s lap and straightening out her nightgown.

“As you wish.” He grinned and blinked, black eyes turning back to the bottle green they once were. “Can I continue eating my breakfast now.” He smiled.

“Shut up.” Abaddon teased, “Carry on.” She snorted as she made her way to her side of their long dining table. Once she sat down, she put her napkin on her lap. A plate of sautéed eggs and spinach atop toast bread, with a side of raw polar bear hearts, was placed in front of her. “Dean, you know I hate this shit.” She groaned as she played around with her food.

“It’s good for the baby.” Dean stated before roughly commanding, “Eat.” Abaddon rolled her eyes and began eating her food, holding her breath as she took a bite of the egg-topped bread. “How do you feel about Les Mis?” Dean asked his wife between bites.

“Impartial.” Abaddon answered, “Why?”

“That’s what we’re seeing tonight.” Dean smiled, his mouth full of pancakes. It was Saturday, which meant tonight they were going topside –specifically to New York City’s Metropolitan Opera House- in order to attend an opera. Not to watch, but to have really hot sex in their private box. This evening their moans would be accompanied by the soundtrack to Les Mis.

“Are we going to have to worry about your brother being there this time?” Abaddon breathed. The last two times they had gone topside, they had managed to run into the younger Winchester and his winged friend.

“Nope.” Dean took a sip of his beer and smiled. Somethings never change.

“Remind me again, why we keep them alive?” Abaddon took another painstaking bite of her food.

Dean’s smile turned into a smirk, “It’s purely for entertainment purposes.” Dean remembered the look of devastation in his brother’s eyes the last time he turned his back on him a week before. His brother begged him to come back. Begged him to be good. But Dean didn’t want to… never would. He liked the way it felt – for lack of a better word-. Being a demon, it just felt right. And Abaddon, she felt right too. In every sense of the word. Dean loved her, he really did, in a way he didn’t think a demon could.

“Whatever Dean.” Abaddon breathed, “If I see them again. I _will_ kill them.”

Dean shrugged nonchalantly and took another bite of his pancake. “That’s fine with me.”

He meant it, too. If Castiel and his brother hadn’t learned to stay away from him after three years of this madness, then they deserved what was coming to them.


	2. A Night at the Opera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content

“I’ve gotta say Dean-o, we make one hot couple.” Abaddon said as she straightened her husband’s tie. “The Queen of Hell and her sexy right hand man. Her _King_.”

“And I’ve gotta hand it to you babe.” Dean smirked, “You’ve done a damn good job fixing the place up. Crowley wouldn’t have known what to do with it.”

“I know.” Abaddon playfully slapped Dean’s cheek before letting her hand trail down to his crotch, where she began to palm the area underneath his dress pants. She gave Dean a knowing look, biting her red lipstick stained bottom lip. “Can’t wait ‘til we get there, Lover.” She whispered, brushing her mouth against Dean’s ear.  She licked his ear before backing away 

“So then why the fuck are you waiting?” Dean grinned. 

Abaddon stopped palming Dean’s crotch and brought her hand to Dean’s chin, cupping it and keeping him locked between her strong fingers. “Watch it, boy.” She snarled. She looked up at Dean and blinked once, her eyes becoming lustrous black pearls. “You’ll come when I’m ready.” She smiled. Her white teeth glimmered in the dim light of the limo.

“Now that’s my feisty little pussycat.” Dean smirked and met her devilish glare with one of his own, black eyes smoldering with lust.

Abaddon let go of Dean’s chin before calling out to their limo driver, “Driver. I’m going to need you to roll up that partition.” She smirked as she watched the window slowly roll up until the barrier between them had been sealed.

Abaddon turned her attention back towards her husband and leaned back against the cushioned seats of the limo, spreading her legs wide. Dean didn’t need to look down to know his wife wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Eat.” Abaddon commanded, mimicking the tone her husband had used with her earlier that day.

Dean crawled over to her and settled in the space between her legs before hiking up her dress, confirming what he already knew. He didn’t waste any time. Dean used two fingers to enter his wife, abruptly beginning to pump them in and out. As he curled his fingers -shifting them around inside of his wife- Dean leaned over and began kissing Abaddon. Her lust filled moans were silenced by the pressure of Dean’s lips pressing upon hers.

Dean brought his thumb into the mix, circling around his wife’s clit as his other fingers pumped into her.

“Down.” Abaddon hummed against Dean’s hungry lips. “Now.” She moved her head to the side -disconnecting their lips- but Dean paid no mind to his Queen’s commands. His mouth had a mind of its own. He began gnawing on Abaddon’s neck, biting and sucking until her skin turned purple beneath his tongue. “Down, Dean. Obey your Queen.” Abaddon purred. 

Dean ignored her yet another time, continuing to play with her clit in slow circling motions. He brought his lips up to her ear, “I don’t think so. I’m not hungry. Not yet.” He breathed. Ever since becoming a demon, Dean had gotten a kick out of slowly torturing whomever he ended up in bed with –for the past two years it had been Abaddon. He would work them up slowly and painstakingly, because he liked the way they always squirmed under his fingers, Abaddon especially. But then right when they were on the edge of coming, Dean would stop, watch her- or him- beg for him to continue, which he would…eventually, but no longer with his fingers.

You see, Dean could control his fingers, that was easy. But as soon as his dick got into the equation, all hell broke loose. Pun intended.

That’s when the real fun would begin: the choking, the biting, the hair pulling. Those were all customary with a sexual encounter, but his specialty, spanking, was reserved for the special ones. Dean could leave you tomato red with just one good tap.

“You will do as I say.” Abaddon breathed. She grabbed his hair and brought his face to hers. “And you will do it now.”

Dean smirked and bit her bottom lip. “Fine.” He snorted. He widened his stance, spreading his wife’s legs further apart, before he scooted down and brought his face down to her warm center.

Dean didn’t know whether he found their Saturday evening ritual to be extremely troubling, or extremely hot. But right now in the back of the Limo with his head nestled between his wife’s thighs, Dean thought he would settle on the latter.

Abaddon let out a pornographic moan as Dean went down on her, causing the blood in his body to rush towards his already half-hard member. “Yes baby, just like that.” Adaddon moaned from above him. Dean smiled into her. He loved it when she let her guard down and showed a little weakness, especially because he knew he was the only one who ever got to see her in such a fragile state.

It didn’t take her long to come, and after she did Dean licked his lips before kissing his wife another time, letting her taste herself.

They hadn’t noticed that the car had stopped moving.

“Hello Darlings.” A familiar voice hummed from the other end of the limo.

Dean and Abaddon stopped kissing and turned towards the noise.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean seethed. He was looking straight at Crowley. “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough.” Crowley smirked.

“You’re sick.” Dean hawked.

“Excuse me, cockroach.” Abaddon spat. “What do you think you’re doing here?”

“I’d like to have a little chat.” Crowley crossed his legs and folded his hands over his knees. “Congratulations on your little _demon_ spawn.” He nodded in Abaddon’s direction, and Dean placed a protective hand over his wife’s stomach.

“You have two seconds to get out of here before I gut you.” Abaddon exhaled.

“Woah woah, no need to be hostile.” Crowley raised his hands. “Just thought I’d warn you—”

“Warn us about what?” Dean interjected.

“If you would let me finish…” Crowley breathed.

Abaddon wrestled beneath Dean’s grip, trying to move so she could get to Crowley. “I don’t have time for this.”

“Moose and the angel are on their way here.” Crowley hastily said.

Abaddon stopped struggling. “What?” she groaned and turned to her husband. “Dean…”

“You know this has nothing to do with me.” Dean pointed at himself with a mixture of sheepishness and anger.

“Oh it has _everything_ to do with you Dean.” Crowley smiled. “Even after all this time, your brother just can’t seem to let you go.”

“Well that’s his problem.” Dean seethed.

“Might be yours too.” Crowley grinned. 

“Okaay that’s enough!” Abaddon screamed, finally breaking free of Dean’s grasp. “Leave. Now.”

“No need to get your knickers in a bunch.” Crowley said. With that, he disappeared.

“Well there goes my mood.” Dean said. “Maybe we should just go home?”

“You’re kidding.” Abaddon exhaled. “If you think I’m missing Les Mis you’re out of your fucking mind. And I meant what I said earlier. If I see your brother or that fucking angel, I’ll kill them…and _you_ for ruining my evening.”

Dean sighed, “Alright.” He opened the door and got out, helping his wife do the same. “We just need to be careful.” Dean said, placing a hand on Abaddon’s stomach.

“ _We_ don’t _need_ to do anything.” Abaddon grabbed his arm and marched them both into the building. “Your brother and that halfwit angel are the least of our problems.”

“I just don’t want to take any chances.” Dean said as they entered the nearest elevator. A couple attempted to enter it with them, but before they could even attempt to step inside, Abaddon flashed her black eyes at them and they immediately went screaming in the other direction.

Once the door closed and the elevator began to ascend. Dean continued speaking. “This baby is our successor, heir to the throne and our whole goddamn kingdom. Hell is a big place Abaddon, and there are no guarantees that we will be the ones ruling it for the rest of eternity.”

“Don’t you think I’m already aware of that? Because I am.” Abaddon sighed. “But I refuse to feel threatened by an angel and a Winchester.”

“Offence taken.” Dean said. Abaddon rolled her eyes.

“You know what I mean.” Abaddon breathed. “Dean, the only thing that can kill me, or this baby, is the First Blade…and that’s only when it’s used by someone with the mark. Now tell me, who has the blade?”

“We do.” Dean said.

“And who has the mark?” She asked.

“I do.” Dean said.

“Now, are you going to kill me?” She pondered.

“You know that’s an absurd question.” Dean stated. 

“Okay.” Abaddon exhaled, “Then we have nothing to worry about, do we?”  The elevator door opened, and they began making their way to their box. But when they turned the corner, Dean spotted a familiarly tall silhouette standing next to another man who was wearing a beige trench coat.

“Fuck.” Dean huffed. He pulled his wife backwards around the corner and out of sight.

“What?” Abaddon gasped, surprised by the rapid movement.

“It’s them. They’re here.” Dean said.

“Good.” Abaddon smiled and shook herself free of her husband’s grasp. “I hope you have your knife ready.” She sang before disappearing back around the corner and towards their box.

This wasn’t going to be good.


	3. Intermission

“Well, well well.” Abaddon said as she approached the two men who were standing in front of their private box. “Look who we have here.”

“You!” Sam boomed. He and Castiel started to run towards Abaddon.

“Nuh-uh-uh boys.” Abaddon raised her hands so they were parallel to her body, causing both Sam and Castiel to stop dead in their tracks, unable to move. Her eyes turned black.

Suddenly her husband was behind her with his hands tightly gripping her waist. “Why don’t we take this inside?” Dean suggested.

“I’d rather not.” Abaddon seethed. 

“Dean!” Castiel pleaded, still unable to move. “I know you’re in there. Please. Stop this.”

“Seriously Cas…” Dean laughed and repeated him “ _I know you’re in there._ ”he mocked. “No shit Sherlock. Who do you think you’re talking to?”

The people around them were beginning to stare. Abaddon dropped her hands, but Sam and Castiel were still pinned to the ground.

“Abaddon, please.” Dean whispered, “Inside.”

“If we go inside I’ll kill them Dean.” Abaddon replied.

“You wouldn’t.” Sam spat.

Abaddon let out monstrous laugh. “Please, Samuel. Do _not_ test me.” She turned her attention to Dean. “If we go inside I _will_ kill them.” She repeated, “And our night will be ruined.” She breathed, “But _you_ will be the one to get punished.”

“Abaddon, sweetheart, why don’t you go by yourself some popcorn, and I’ll talk to them myself?” Dean proposed.

“Are you insane?” Abaddon replied, “That’s not happening.”

“We’re making a scene.” Dean noted.

“Fine.” Abaddon breathed, and began to walk to the door of their box. Dean followed close behind. Dean opened the door for his wife and she went inside. “Shall we gentlemen?” He motioned towards the inside of the room. 

“I can’t move.” Sam grunted.

“Abaddon.” Dean groaned.

“Ah! Fine!” She complained. Soon both Castiel and Sam were making their way into the room. Once they we’re inside, Dean closed the door behind them. They weren’t alone in the room though, there were six other demons scattered around the area. And as soon as Castiel and Sam were in the room, the other demons abruptly grabbed them. They were guards. Of course.

“Now tell me gentlemen…” Abaddon began. She was sitting on a large couch in the main room, with her back turned away from the men who stood behind her. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” She watched as one of her guards poured her a glass of gin. “Because I know you don’t have tickets to the show this evening.” Another guard began pouring a glass of whiskey.

“You know why we’re here.” Sam growled. “We’re here to save Dean…I’m here to save my brother.”

Abaddon got up, drinks in hand, and walked over to Dean. “Did you hear that Dean?” She handed the glass of whiskey to her husband. “They’re here to save you.”

Dean let out an incredulous laugh, “So I’ve heard.” He took a large sip of his whiskey.

“You won’t win Abaddon?” Castiel said gruffly.

“Win?” Abaddon laughed. “I don’t need to _win_ to get what I want.”

“What is that even supposed to mean?” Sam asked, struggling to break free of the guard’s grasp.

“Abaddon _takes_ what she wants.” Dean answered for his wife before taking another sip of his drink.

“And I think I want that pretty little soul of yours.” Abaddon brought her glass to her lips and tipped it back, letting the harsh liquid slither down her throat.

Dean grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear “Gin? Really?”

“If this baby can’t handle a sip of the devil’s water, then it definitely won’t be able to handle its mothers milk.” She whispered back harshly, “And a baby like that is simply not a demon fit enough for the throne.” She smiled into Deans ear before turning her attention back to Sam and Castiel.

She walked up to Sam and slapped him in the face before grabbing it between her fingers. “I’m going to take your overgrown soul and add it to my growing collection.” She smiled, “And this time, I’m going to make sure the angel can’t help you get it back.”

“No!” Castiel exclaimed, struggling in the arms of the demons. He couldn’t get to his angel blade.

“Dean.” Sam sighed, “C’mon. Don’t you remember what it was like to be good? I…I gave you all the pictures I could find…of mom…of us. I thought they would help you. I thought they would help you remember how it feels to be good…to be happy.”

Dean let out another maniacal laugh. “I burned those Sammy. All of them. _Years_ ago.” Dean smiled, taking another sip of his drink. “And I _am_ happy.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Tsk tsk tsk gentlemen.” Abaddon smiled and slapped Sam a second time. This time slapping the sight right from his eyes. “Such a shame that you can’t leave well enough alone.”

“I can’t see!” Sam exclaimed as his eyes began to bleed, “Cas I can’t see…Dean! Dean do something, please.”

“Nope.” Dean took a final gulp of his whisky before holding the glass out to one of the guards and tapping on it, signaling he wanted a refill. “Not this time Sammy.”

“Dean.” Castiel boomed. “I can fix you. Just let me fix you. Don’t become…”

“A demon?” Dean took a sip of his newly refilled whiskey, “Ehh, it’s a little too late for that isn’t it Cas.” Dean smiled, his eyes turning black

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus –” Sam began to chant.

“Stop right there.” Abaddon challenged, squeezing her fist tightly. Suddenly Sam struggled to breathe, the words no longer coming out of his mouth. “I’ve had enough of you.”

“Abaddon.” Castiel pleaded.

“Queen.” She corrected.

Castiel was infuriated. His face clearly showed it. “Queen.” He said through gritted teeth. Sam began to turn pale as he continued to heave, his breath falling short. “Let him go and we’ll leave you alone. Forever.”

Abaddon laughed, “Now, we both know you won’t be keeping that promise.” She smiled, “And what would I look like negotiating with an angel and his overgrown companion.”

Dean laughed at that.

“Dean, please.” Castiel looked at him, love and disappointment riddled within his eyes. “After all we’ve been through…”

No, that couldn’t be. Castiel couldn’t have been crying… no. That was impossible.

“Abaddon.” Dean walked up behind her and held her hand in his. “The show is about to begin." 

“Yes Dean. Yes it is!” She continued to watch Sam as the breath left his body.

“Stop!” Dean boomed.

Abaddon twitched and lost her concentration, surprised by her husband’s outburst. Sam was now gasping for breath again, his lungs filling with air.

“Dean! What the hell?” Abaddon turned to him. 

Dean drew his eyes away from the crying angel. “The show,” he pointed towards the balcony “The one we came for. It’s about to begin. Let’s not ruin the night.”

Abaddon squinted at him. “I can’t tell if you’re trying to save their asses…or yours.” She contemplated.

“I know who my moneys on.” Dean sang before taking another sip of whiskey. He raised his glass to Sam and Castiel. “Goodnight, gentlemen.” Dean said, before walking out of the room and out to the balcony. 

“Saved by the bell.” Abaddon exhaled, “I think it’s time for you two to go.” She nodded to the guards who were holding Sam and Castiel before punching both of the men, knocking them out cold. “Show them out.” She commanded. The guards nodded, before hastily carrying the limp men out of the room.

Abaddon took a sip of her gin and straightened out her dress before joining her husband out on the balcony.

“Smart choice, deciding not to ruin my night.” Abaddon said, taking the seat next to Dean.

“Is that what I did?” Dean smirked. 

“You’re such a jackass.” Abaddon casually criticized.

The lights went dim, and Dean leaned over to plant a kiss on his wife’s lips.

Nothing was going to ruin their night.


	4. Three Men and A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really had no other choice...Cas had to summon Crowley.

***Two months later***

Sam woke up in his bed, with Castiel pensively sitting by his bedside.

“Cas?” Sam attempted to sit up, but Castiel pushed his head back down. “What happened?" 

“You were blinded by Abaddon, but I brought your sight back…obviously. She almost killed you…but.” Castiel paused.

“But what?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know…but she didn’t. She could have. But she didn’t.” Castiel inhaled slowly, remembering the look in Dean’s eyes and the tears he didn’t think he could shed. “Then I blacked out. Woke up next to you by a dumpster in…Tallahassee? I don’t know. But I carried you back here. You’ve been out for two months.” Castiel exhaled. “We need to approach this from another angle." 

“How about my angle?” Crowley appeared behind Castiel. 

“Crowley!” Sam growled and sat up in bed a little too quickly. He held his head and struggled to stay sane. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Answering your prayers.” Crowley smirked.

“Excuse me?” Sam asked, rubbing his temples. 

“I may or may not have summoned him.” Castiel smiled sheepishly as he got out of the chair.

“Excuse me?” Sam repeated.

“I want my damn throne back.” Crowley boomed.

“Okay, and?” Sam sighed.

“And we’re going to help him get it.” Castiel smiled. 

“What?” Sam reached for the bottle of beer on his bedside table and cracked it open. He needed a drink. “Why?” Sam asked, taking a sip of his beer. 

“Isn’t it obvious? It’s a win-win situation.” Crowley said, “You get your brother back. The angel gets his boyfriend back. And I get my throne. Everyone wins.”

“What’s the catch?” Sam asked. 

“There’s no catch.” Crowley stated. 

“Yeah, sure.” Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. “We all know what happened the last time you two hatched up a plan together.” 

“Hey!” Castiel said defensively. 

“You don’t have any other options, so I suggest you put your listening antlers on Moose.” Crowley breathed. “First things first, we’ve got to get that baby out of the way.” 

“Baby?” Castiel and Sam both gasped at the same time. 

“Take a look at this.” Crowley pulled out the magazine he had rolled in his suit pocket and slammed it on the bedside table. Castiel’s eyes went wide when he read the headline and Sam felt like he was going to pass out again. 

“No.” Sam breathed. “No way.”

“Yes way.” Crowley said. “Dean’s going to be a daddy.” Crowley grinned at Castiel, “Looks like Firecrotch gave Squirrel something you couldn’t.”

“She’s not even a natural red head.” Castiel mumbled to the ground, blushing. 

Sam looked back and forth between the two of them, “You guys are completely insane.” 

“Says the man who used to drink demon blood.” Castiel shrugged. “Your opinion is irrelevant.” 

“Wh—” Sam began to protest, but was abruptly cut off. 

“How do we get rid of the…thing?” Castiel pointed to the magazine.

“The baby?” Sam asked in shock. “We’re not doing that.” 

“Yes, we are.” Castiel affirmed. 

“Can you stop being a jealous ex wife for two seconds and listen to me.” Sam ordered. “We’re not going to kill an innocent baby.”

“It’s a _demon_ Sam.” Castiel growled. 

“It’s Dean’s _child_.” Sam yelled, getting dizzy again, “I won’t do it.” 

“Then don’t come.” Castiel barked. He grabbed Crowley’s shoulder before they both disappeared. 

“Cas!” Sam called out to no avail. “God fucking dammit.” He slammed his beer bottle on the table and screamed, because he didn’t know what else to do.


	5. Holy Water

“Can I at least get some bacon with this excuse for a meal?” Abaddon poked at her breakfast like she did every morning.

“You already know the answer.” Dean shook his head as he sipped on his beer. 

“That is _it_ Dean!” Abaddon pushed her chair back and stood up. She grabbed her plate and raised it high in the air before throwing it down on the ground. A servant quickly came by with another plate of food, and Abaddon glared at her, while another servant began to clean up the mess she had just made. 

“I want fries!” Abaddon began making her way over to Dean, stepping on pieces of the broken plate as she did so. As she walked, she left a trail of bloody footsteps behind her. “I want chocolate! I want bacon! And I want virgin hearts! I want normal fucking things women are supposed to eat when they’re pregnant!” 

“I don’t remember virgin hearts being a normal thing to eat.” Dean looked up from his newspaper and saw his angry wife looking down at him.

“I’ve got cravings Dean.” She puffed. 

“As if I didn’t know _that_ already.” Dean grinned, remembering the sex they had the night before, and that morning. 

“I’m not just talking about sex Dean. That’s not the only thing I’m craving.” Abaddon slapped the back of her husband’s head. 

“Ow.” Dean gave her an intense side eye. 

“I’m craving food Dean. Fatty, delicious, sugary _food._ ” Abaddon wailed.

“Who are you and what have you done with my wife?” Dean laughed. 

“I’m serious!” Abaddon fussed. 

“I know.” Dean took a bite of his waffle, “It’s just…you sound a lot like _me_ right now. I think it’s adorable.” 

“Ha ha very funny.” Abaddon mocked, “Just give me a piece of your goddamn waffle.”

“Say please.” Dean smiled, lifting the fork to his own mouth. 

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me.” Abaddon snickered. She swiftly grabbed the fork out of Dean’s hand, eating the piece of waffle that he was about to take for himself. 

“You bitch!” Dean teased. 

“Eat me, asshole.” Abaddon stuck her tongue out. 

Dean grabbed his wife’s waist and pulled her down onto his lap. He then proceeded to mercilessly tickle her.

“Dean stop!” Abaddon giggled, but Dean continued to tickle her. “Dean!” She giggled, “I’ll eat your whole fucking waffle, I swear.” 

Abaddon’s pregnancy had changed her. She had become much more playful. Sure, she was still the Queen of Hell, but that didn’t stop her from laughing and smiling when she and Dean we’re alone together. And she did it a lot more often these days. 

They hadn’t gone topside in two months, just so they could focus on ruling their kingdom. It was good for them. Abaddon needed time to collect herself and Dean was overjoyed by the fact that he hadn’t seen or heard from Sam or Castiel since Les Mis. He felt like things we’re finally going to be okay and he could _roast_ in peace with his wife by his side. Again, pun intended. 

Abaddon was four months along and her pregnancy seemed to have increased her sex drive -rather than diminish it- which Dean loved because as of late she was more than willing to try new things in the bedroom.

And while Dean loved all of the new things about his wife, he admired and appreciated the fact that although things had changed a little between the two of them –regarding their private life-, that certainly wasn’t the case for anyone who wasn’t him. 

If you weren’t Dean, it would seem as though nothing had changed about Abaddon other than her dress size. Abaddon still knew what it meant to be a strong, powerful leader. She still knew what it meant to be a Queen. And even with her belly growing in size, it didn’t hinder her ability to rule her kingdom. It just made her a little more pleasant to be around in private.

“Dean I _command you_ to stop tickling me!” Abaddon giggled. But then just as suddenly as she began giggling, she stopped, a serious look coming across her face. “Dean.” She was no longer laughing, though Dean continued to tickle her. “Dean, _Honey_. Stop.”

Abaddon hated using pet names, so Dean knew she was being serious and he stopped tickling her. “What is it?” he asked, running his fingers through her hair. 

Abaddon brought her hands to her stomach. “Something’s wrong.”

“What?” Dean asked frantically, “With the baby?” 

“I don’t know.” Abaddon lurched forward, “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Like, morning sickness sick?” Dean asked worriedly.

“No.” Abaddon covered her mouth with her hands and lurched forward again. 

“Hey! Someone bring her a bucket or you’ll be catching vomit with your hands!” Dean roared. Multiple servants began to scamper out of the room.

Dean rubbed Abaddon’s back and she lurched forward again, this time unable to keep her food back. Vomit rushed out of her mouth and into the bucket one of their servants rushed to place beneath her. She tried to get up from Dean’s lap but couldn’t, and immediately sat back down on her husband. 

“Dean.” She vomited, “I think.” more vomit. “I think I’ve been poisoned.” 

“Someone get a doctor.” Dean commanded the room. His wife continued to vomit, and he held her hair back as he rubbed her back. Abaddon was relentlessly expelling bile. It came out of her like a rushing river.

Dean was mortified.

A doctor came rushing into the dining room, “Oh my!” He said immediately upon seeing her. He ran to her side and felt her forehead as she continued to vomit. “Oh my!” The doctor exclaimed again. Another servant came by and held another bucket beneath Abaddon.

“What?” Dean said frantically. That was the last exclamation he needed to hear from a licensed professional. What could have surprised him to that extent?

“Holy water.” The doctor shook his head in belief. “The Queen has consumed a colossal amount of holy water.” 

“What?” Abaddon said before expelling another round of vomit.

The doctor moved his hand to her neck. “Oh my!” 

“Stop saying that!” Dean boomed. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just…I’ve never seen anything like this.” The doctor said.

“Like what?” Dean asked, trying to maneuver his head around his wife so he could see the doctor. 

“Your wife has consumed enough holy water to immobilize nine…maybe ten demons.” The doctor said in disbelief. “Your wife, she’s…” 

“A knight. Yes. You know that.” Dean huffed, assuming that must have been the reason why she didn’t immediately keel over. “Everyone knows it.”

The doctor shook his head, “Pregnant.” he finished his sentence. “She’s pregnant is she not?”

“My.” Abaddon heaved, “My baby. How is,” she heaved again, “my baby?”

The doctor placed his hand on her stomach and began to feel around. Dean watched his face intently, looking for an answer in his expression. But there wasn’t one. 

“Your baby is fine.” The doctor asserted.

“Fuck yeah.” Dean put his cheek on his wife’s back as he continued to rub it. 

“You’re lucky. She’s strong just like her mommy.” The doctor said.

“She?” Dean and Abaddon both said at the same time, before Abaddon continued vomiting. Another servant came by to replace the bucket. 

“I’m sorry, you didn’t know?” 

“No we didn’t. But that’s okay, that’s what we wanted.” Dean continued to rub Abaddon’s back. This wasn’t the time to celebrate their news. “How and when will this stop?” Dean asked. 

“There’s no telling…” The doctor stopped talking once both Dean and Abaddon glared at him, black eyes blazing. “Umm…my best estimate would be within the next twenty four hours. Give or take twelve hours.” 

“Fuuuucckkk.” Abaddon groaned as she vomited.

“You can go now.” Dean swatted at the doctor, “leave us in peace.” 

The doctor bowed before leaving the room.

“You and you.” Dean pointed to the two strongest looking females in the room –no man would lay a finger on his wife- “Carry my wife to our bedroom.” 

The two women came to Dean’s side and helped gently lift Abaddon off of him. The stronger woman picked her up and carried her bridal style, while the other one stayed on bucket duty.

Dean would get to his wife in a moment, but he had something to take care of first. Once the women had disappeared out of the room, Dean got out of his chair. He walked around the room with his hands behind his back, looking every servant up and down until he stopped in front of a pretty little blonde one. 

“You.” He roared, the noise reverberating through the hall. The girl shook, clearly surprised, before pointing to herself.

“M—Me?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Dean said. “What’s your name?”

“J-Jo.” The girl whispered. 

“What?” Dean cupped his ear, “I can’t hear you.” 

“M—my name is Joanna B—Beth.” She stuttered.

“Well Joanna B—Beth.” Dean mocked her, “It looks like today is your lucky day.” 

Dean looked into her brown eyes and something clicked. How could he have forgotten that name. _That face._  

“Jo!” Dean grinned, remembering exactly whom she was, but also noting that he didn’t care. He didn’t care how she became a demon, or how she ended up in his palace. But she was there, and that was reason enough. “It’s been a while.” He winked at her. “Yes, today is _definitely_ your lucky day.”

The room stayed silent, every demon remaining still –not daring to move- as they watched Dean back away from Joe and walk towards the table. “You, Jo.” Dean said as he picked up his wife’s plate along with the fork lying next to it, “You no longer have to be my servant.” Dean began walking back towards Jo. “And I would consider you to be _veeerry_ lucky for that reason.” He stopped in front of her. “Because you get to escape the endless torture I have planned for everyone else.” Dean smiled, “Now, isn’t that _lucky_.” 

She didn’t respond.

“You will answer your King when he speaks to you.” Dean roared. Now this time, the other demons shook along with Jo. “Now,” Dean repeated. “Isn’t. That. Lucky?” 

“Y—yes dear King.” Joe said, holding back tears that she knew wouldn’t fall anyway.

“Good.” Dean brushed a strand of hair away from her face and nestled it behind her ear. “Eat this.” Dean commanded, handing her the fork. “Now.” 

“Yes dear King.” The Joe whimpered but obeyed, shoveling a forkful of eggs into her mouth. Immediately, she began to violently writhe on the floor, dropping the plate in the process. Jo’s face and body seethed as she squirmed on the floor for a brief moment before becoming completely still. Smoke was still rising from her body when Dean bent down, pulled a knife out of his robe pocket, and stabbed her in the chest. 

When Dean stood up, he was manic. “Holy water!” Dean exclaimed in disbelief. No demon would dare mess with that stuff. But he would make sure every member of the kitchen’s staff ended up on the other side of his knife. Someone had to pay… And they could all be replaced. “Someone tell me how holy water managed to find its way into my wife’s food.” Dean boomed.

“I’ll tell you.” A gruff voice said in the distance. Dean knew that voice all to well. 

“Cas?” Dean looked in the direction of the voice, and sure enough the angel was standing amongst his servants. An angel, in his palace? There was no way.

That’s when Dean spotted Crowley, sitting on one of his couches and hiding amongst another group of servants.

Dean felt as though he had been stabbed in whatever resemblance of his heart he had left. “Cas.” Dean began to walk toward his old friend. “Did you put holy water in my wife’s food?” 

“I did.” Cas said simply.

“She’s pregnant Cas.” Dean murmured. 

“I know.”

“You—You know?” Dean was flabbergasted. “You know, and you still tried to poison her?” 

“It was only to serve as a warning.” Castiel said, standing his ground. Dean was now face to face with the angel, and neither of them was going to back down. 

“A warning? Cas you just poisoned my pregnant wife!” Dean fumed, “What the hell has gotten into you?” 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Castiel snarled before disappearing. 

“Of course. Run away! That’s what you do best!” Dean screamed. 

“Ehhem.” Crowley cleared his throat and Dean turned around, now confronting the grinning Scottish demon. “What your not-so-secret admirer failed to say, was that if you and your wife don’t step down from the throne immediately, she can kiss that baby bye-bye.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Dean glowered. 

“You’ve been warned.” Crowley said. “Holy water might not kill that wife of yours…but the baby? Meh, who knows?” Crowley smiled. “I do.” 

“I could kill you.” Dean seethed.

“Hmmm you could. But you wont.” Crowley said before disappearing. 

Dean killed all of the kitchen staff that day, and doubled up on security


	6. A Foolproof Plan

**Back at the bunker**

 

“You did _what_?” Sam asked in disbelief.

“I believe I sent them the equivalent of a very strongly worded letter.” Castiel said.

“ _Poisoning_ a pregnant woman—” 

“ _Demon._ A pregnant _demon_.” Castiel corrected Sam.

“I don’t fucking care Cas!” Sam yelled, “Whether we like it or not, Dean is still my brother. And his _wife_ is pregnant with their baby, so can you do me a favor and umm…NOT KILL MY NEPHEW.”

“Niece…” Castiel corrected Sam another time.

“You don’t get it do you?” Sam breathed. 

“No Sam, I think it’s _you_ who doesn’t get it.” Castiel huffed. “If Dean has this child, he will _never_ come back. You know that, and I know that.” 

Crowley appeared from behind Castiel, “So we’re going to need you to nut up or shut the hell up.” Crowley added. “Because we can do this without you.” 

Sam couldn’t believe what was going on. “I just want my brother back.” He said, “But not like this.”

“There is no other way.” Castiel asserted.

“Unless…” Crowley smirked. 

“Unless what?” Sam and Castiel both asked at the same time. 

“I propose this.” Crowley began, “Why don’t we wait it out, lay low for a while...Another five months to be exact. And then once Abaddon pops out that little demon spawn of hers, we kidnap it.” 

“What good is that going to do besides make both Dean and Abaddon more intent on chopping our fucking heads off?” Sam pondered. 

“You didn’t let me finish.” Crowley snarled. “Then we offer to make them a trade. Their baby, in exchange for the First Blade.”

Castiel’s eyes lit up and Crowley continued. “But we make Dean come topside to make the trade. Once he’s here, we have Cas jump him and lock him in your sex torture dungeon…or whatever it is…and we use Sam’s blood to purify Dean and his bloody infant.” 

Both Castiel and Crowley knew that a newborn infant stood no chance of surviving that kind of purification, but neither of them were going to tell Sam.

“And once he’s not a demon anymore, you’ll both get a chance to talk some sense into him.” Crowley added.

“But he’ll still have the mark.” Castiel added.

“One problem at a time gentlemen.” Crowley professed. 

“How are you sure this will work?” Sam asked. 

“I’m not,” Crowley shrugged, “But it’s more than either of you have yet to come up with.”

“So we’ll lay low for a few months and try to make this plan a little more foolproof?” Sam pondered. 

“Yup.” Crowley nodded.

“And _no one_ dies?” Sam needed to make sure.

Castiel and Crowley quickly glanced at each other.

“No one dies.” Castiel reassured Sam. 

“Okay then.” Sam sighed, hoping he wouldn’t come to regret this decision, “I’m in.”

“Fabulous.” Crowley grinned. 

Sam had a lot of experience dealing with so-called ‘foolproof plans.’ And based on the two people he was dealing with, Sam knew it could either go swimmingly, or terribly, terribly wrong. 

And he wasn’t sure which one was the better bet.


	7. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been in Ireland/back at school so it has taken me a bit of time to update! But don't worry the story is still going strong!

“Those bastards are going to pay.” Dean seethed, “I swear on every stolen soul. Those bastards are going to pay.” Dean sat by Abaddon’s side, brushing her hair with his fingers as she lay beneath the Egyptian cotton sheets of their bed. She was in a dazed stupor, breathing deeply as she tried to concentrate on one spot on their wall in order to keep herself from vomiting again. 

It had been a week since the Holy Water Incident – the poisoning was soon to be referenced in all of Hell’s history books by that name- and Abaddon still had only a fraction of her strength back. She was damn near running on empty, and Dean didn’t know how long it would take for her to get her strength back. In fact, no one knew. Not a single doctor had seen a case such as hers. 

“Dean.” Abaddon groaned. She weakly lifted her head off of her pillow in order to turn and face her husband. “I feel like death.” 

“Does that mean you want me to fire up a dozen taquitos?” Dean joked, “Maybe a milkshake and some fries?” 

“ _So_ not funny right now.” Abaddon let her head fall back onto the pillow.

“What can I do to make you feel better, huh?” Dean continued running his fingers through his wife’s hair. 

“Kill them Dean. Kill them all.” Abaddon groaned. “Show them no mercy.” 

“When you’re healthy again, I’ll go after them. My main concern right now is you, and our daughter.” Dean breathed, “I need to make sure both of you are safe. Everything else comes second.”

Abaddon carped, “Don’t go getting soft on me Dean.”

“Would you rather I leave you here alone?” Dean asked.

“If it means you’ll be out there killing those sons of bitches, then yes.” 

Dean smiled at his wife’s persistence, and her altered use of his catchphrase. “How about we make a deal? I’ll start planning the attack now, and I’ll wait for you to get better so you can come along with me?” 

Abaddon sighed, “Do I look like Crowley?”

“Obviously not.” Dean huffed, not in the mood for sarcasm. 

“Then don’t tell me about making a _deal_. I told you what I want. Go get it done.” Abbadon demanded.

“I’m not your _bitch_ , sweetheart.” Dean pulled Abaddon’s hair playfully. 

“Pull my hair one more time and I’ll cut off your hands.”Abaddon warned. 

“Is that a promise?” Dean smirked.

“Yes.” 

Dean pulled her hair again and Abaddon grabbed his wrist. “Enough! Must you always provoke me Dean?” 

“I can’t help it.” Dean growled. “I needed to get your attention.” 

Abaddon rolled her eyes. “I’m not in the mood for this right now.” She breathed, “Just let me rest. Please.”

“Just hear me out.” Dean snarled. 

“You have two seconds.” She growled.

“Okay well first thing’s first, I don’t care how angry it makes you, or how strong you _think_ you are. I’m not leaving your side until you get better.” Dean said.

Abaddon rolled her eyes again. “Look, I’m glad that you care about our daughter and me, but Dean, by waiting to strike all you’re doing is giving them more time to plan their next attack.” 

“I don’t care! Let them plan it.” Dean growled, “I’ll be damned if they get a chance to carry it out.”

“But you _are_ damned Dean.” Abaddon sighed.

“You know what I mean.”

“No Dean, I don’t.” Abaddon exhaled, “I need you to be smart about this.”

“There’s nothing _smart_ about leaving you here without me.”

“You act like we don’t have a house full of servants.” 

“Yeah, well they’re not me.” Dean declared.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Abaddon huffed. “Have you forgotten who I am?” 

“A pregnant knight of hell with only a fourth of her power?” Dean asserted, “No. I haven’t forgotten.”

Abaddon glared straight through Dean. “Watch it.” She growled.

“Can’t you just let me be a good husband and nurse you back to health?” Dean felt like he was begging at this point. 

“Dean I would love for you to be a good husband, and you _are_.” Abaddon sighed, “But right now I need you to be a good _king_.” 

“What’s a king without his queen?” Dean cooed, brushing a strand of Abaddon’s hair behind her ear. 

“By all historical accounts…worse.” Abaddon retorted. 

Now it was Dean’s turn to glare at his wife, but before he could say anything one of their servants came rushing into the room. “Sorry for the disturbance your highnesses.” She bowed, “But, the queen has a call.” She said. 

“Who dares call upon the queen at a time like this?” Dean growled.

“C-crowley, Dear King.” The servant faltered.

“Excuse me?” Dean gasped. “He has _no_ right!”

“Bring the blood basin.” Abaddon interjected. 

“What?” Dean asked in disbelief. 

“Let me talk to the bastard.” Abaddon huffed. She struggled to sit up in bed, and Dean held her hand in order to help her up. 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked.

Abaddon turned to the servant and boomed, “The basin! Now!” and the other woman scurried out of the room.

“I hope he’s calling to beg for his life.” Dean snarled. 

A moment later the servant returned with the basin full of blood. She laid a towel in front of Abaddon –in case of spillage…those we’re Abaddon’s favorite sheets- before placing the basin in her hands.

“Crowley.” Abaddon seethed. 

“Guess again.” The voice on the other end said. Both Dean and Abaddon immediately recognized who it was.

“You’ve _got_ to be shitting me.” Abaddon laughed. “Sam _fucking_ Winchester? Is this a joke?" 

“I’m calling to apologize.” He breathed. 

“Okay, we’re hanging up the fucking phone.” Dean took the basin out of Abaddon’s hands, “If you know what’s good for you, which you clearly don’t, spare yourself the death sentence and don’t call again.” Dean barked. 

“It wasn’t my idea Dean. You know I would never try to hurt you…or your baby.” Sam said hurriedly.

“Since when have you been reading _Demon’s Digest_?” Dean bit.

“It doesn’t matter.” Sam snapped. “Just know I’m not going to hurt you, but there’s no telling what Crowley or Castiel will do.” 

“It’s too late. You have already hurt me, by poisoning my wife and endangering my child.” Dean seethed, “And for that, the three of you are past the point of redemption. So save your apology. In fact, shove it right up your lily-white ass because when I see you again I will _execute_ you. Do you hear me Sammy? I will _execute_ you, _all of_ you. Maybe even serve you all up for dinner. I like the sound of that even better.” 

“You don’t mean that.” Sam said.

“I do.” Dean huffed, “Stay away from my family.” 

“But what about me? What about Cas? Are we not your family too?” Sam sighed.

“You weren’t family. You were a burden and I was your babysitter. And Cas needs to find himself a new obsession. I’m married. I’m having a baby. I’ve moved on. So he should too.” Dean scoffed. “Both of you should just let me live my fucking life.” 

“You know I can’t do that?” Sam breathed.

“And _that_ is what’s going to get you killed.”

Suddenly Dean heard a rustling on the other side of the call. “Sorry to interrupt this heartfelt conversation.” Crowley intruded. “But I would like to speak with the Queen if you don’t mind.”

“I mind.” Dean fumed.

“Give me that.” Abaddon tore the basin out of Dean’s hands. “Crowley. You son of a bitch, I’m going to gut you.”

“Pleasure talking to you too darling.” Crowley said. “Seems like Dean’s vernacular has really caught on.”

“Give me one reason not to kill you right now.” Abaddon seethed. 

“Now, now sweetheart. We both know you’re not strong enough for that yet.” Crowley taunted.

“You don’t know jack shit.” Dean added. 

“Oh, but I do.” Crowley assured him. “Your wife probably won’t be getting out of bed for a few more weeks, and that’s if she’s lucky.”

“You bastard.” Dean fumed.

“Keep talking and your little spawn will be.” Crowley sang. 

“How dare you challenge _two_ Knights of Hell, you lowly cockroach.”Abaddon growled. 

“Ouch. That one actually hurt.” Crowley said sarcastically before changing the subject. “Now, I’m not calling to throw around insults like a couple of schoolyard demons. I’m calling to tell you that you will be handing the throne over to me—“

Both Abaddon and Dean laughed at that. 

“I wouldn’t be laughing.” Another voice chimed in. It was Castiel. “You have five months to think it over. Though because we’re dealing with a simpleton like you Dean, I’ll use the word _think_ loosely.”

“Let’s just say you have five months to give me my throne back.” Crowley added. 

“That’s not happening.” Abaddon guaranteed.

“If you thought your _holy_ experience was debilitating, then I assure you…you don’t want to know what else is coming your way.” Crowley said. 

“You don’t scare us.” Abaddon said. “And we all know you can’t kill me.” 

“Don’t be so sure about that. No one said anything about killing _you_.” Crowley said smoothly. “You have five months.”

Then the line went dead. Abaddon and Dean stayed silent for a second before Abaddon opened her mouth to speak. “The nerve!” She huffed. 

“Abaddon, sweetheart. Did you hear them?” Dean’s voice wasn’t more than a whisper. It seemed as though he was in a terrible amount of fear, and Abaddon noticed straightaway.

“Dean. Don’t tell me you’re _scared_.” She teased. 

“He said five months.” Dean breathed. 

“So?” Abaddon shrugged. She held out the blood basin for the servant, who promptly relieved her of the dish. 

“So, our daughter is due in five months.” Dean said.

“And again…so?” Abaddon snorted. 

“They’re going to come after her. They’re going to try and get rid of our only heir.” Dean said worriedly.

“Dean.” Abaddon asserted. “In all of my existence I have only ever loved one thing…power.”

“Ummm…” Dean pointed to himself.

“Let me finish.” Abaddon scolded, “I had never… **ever** …loved a creature, whether it be an animal or an individual, in my entire existence…until I met you. But this baby, _our_ baby, our _daughter_ …love couldn’t even begin to describe what I already feel for her.” Abaddon took a breath, “And if anyone so much as _attempts_ to lay a finger on her, they will experience a wrath feared by God himself.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow at his wife. 

“So I say let them come. Let them try and take her away from me. Hell hath no fury like _this_ Queen scorned.” Abaddon seethed. With that she lay her head back down on her pillow, and Dean watched her fall into an angry, yet content, sleep.


End file.
